Paranoia
by jnetrich
Summary: Something's happening at the Xavier School, and only Rogue and Jubilee are aware of it. Who can they turn to for help?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda...

Chapter 1

She sat there utterly still, a single tear trailing down her cheek. Outside the stormy day matched her tumultuous emotions. Stunned. She was completely and totally flabbergasted.

"Why?" she whispered.

More tears streamed down her cheeks like the rain on the window on which she leaned her head against. She was sitting in the window seat with her arms wrapped around her legs and just kept repeating the same question over and over.

"Why? Why? Why?" she whispered.

Jubilee walked into the quiet library in her search for her ex-roommate and best friend Rogue. She spotted her across the room in the window seat and paused in shock. She'd never seen Rogue like this before, not in all the years they were together at Xavier's school. She eased closer to the crying girl so as not to startle her and laid a gentle hand on arm and whispered, "Rogey? What's wrong?"

"WHY?!?!?" Rogue wailed and started to rock back and forth. Repeating her cries of "Why? Why? Why?"

"I don't know. I don't understand what's wrong. Tell me Rogey and I'll fix it." Jubilee rubbed her hand on the back of Rogue's shirt, trying to soothe her with her touch.

Rogue finally calms down enough to look at Jubilee and slows down her rocking. "Help me please. Gimme outta here. I can't stay here anymore. Please you gotta help me!"

"Sure, lemme just go and tell Kitty we're leaving," said Jubilee.

"NO!!! Don't tell anyone. We can't trust anyone here. You don't understand its not safe. I'm not even a hundred percent sure you are safe, but I'm willing to risk it. So please, PLEASE don't tell anyone. We need to just go and hide somewhere and then I'll show you what I'm talking about." Rogue begged while grasping the lapels of Jubilee's jacket.

"Okay, okay chicka. No need to freak out. You're sounding a bit paranoid, there. I know we tease you about being a little bonkers, but you've never been that kinda bonkers before. My purse is still in the Rec Room and we can just go out to my Jeep and get on the road. Do you need anything here?" Jubilee asked.

"Just my laptop case and its right here. All I need is in it." Rogue sniffled, wiped her nose and bent over and picked up her laptop case. "Let's move it and fast before we're stopped by anyone."

Jubes and Rogue went together to the thankfully empty Rec Room to get the purse and then headed out to the garage to jump into the Jeep and headed off the school grounds. "Where we goin'?" asked Jubilee.

"Anywhere is fine, just keep heading in some direction for at least an hour or so," Rogue paused then continued, " Actually head north, I feel safer heading north." _Logan is up in Canada and anywhere closer to Logan has got to be the right direction._

After an hour of driving, Jubes and Rogue found themselves checking into a scuzzy looking no-tell motel. They checked in cringing from the lewd remarks from the guy at the check in counter.

They made it inside the room and Jubilee complained "You owe me big time for this Rogey. I mean seriously BIG TIME! UG, that guy was seriously sick. EWWWWW" she shivered in disgust. "Ug and this room. I'm afraid to even sit on the bed! This is nasty, I mean seriously nasty."

"Deal with it Jubes, my funds are kinda limited for now. I need a place to stay where they won't be looking for me. Look, just sit and lemme try to explain what's going on. I'm sorry I wouldn't tell you on the road, but I need your total concentration for this and I didn't want any distractions." Rogue takes a big breath then lets it out while unpacking her computer. "You know how I've been having those really weird nightmares lately? I told you they were kinda foggy and I couldn't remember them much? Um...I kinda lied. I can remember them, I just didn't wanna speak about them out loud. They really, really freaked me out. In fact, they're crystal-fuckin'-clear."

Jubilee nodded motioning Rogue to continue.

"Then I started getting that paranoid feeling like someone had been in my room. Like how my things were moved, and my bed was being used and remade different?" Jubilee nodded again, "Well, I finally decided to prove it to myself, because I was driving myself crazy. I hid a spy cam in my room that has motion activation, to see if I was getting any visitors when I was out. Well, my dreams were proven to be true. They aren't just dreams, but memories. Memories that were suppressed so I wouldn't tell others what was happening."

Tears started running down Rogue's cheeks again. "I want you to watch this and tell me what you think I should do. I'm so fucked up right now Jubes, I'm not sure who to trust, and I'm counting on you not to betray me okay? I'm seriously depending on you," Rogue looked at Jubilee beseechingly.

"No worries chicka, I got your back always. That's straight from the heart girlfriend." Jubilee taps her chest with her right fist. "Friends bail you out of jail, but best friends like me help you hide the body first and then sit in the jail cell with you." Jubilee smiled and hugged Rogue.

Rogue laughed and hugged Jubilee back. "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you so very much Jubes. Now sit back and watch, this isn't pretty."

Jubilee and Rogue sat on the edge of the bed and watched the laptop's screen in silence. Jubilee's eyes getting bigger and bigger every minute. Her jaw dropped open in shock. Rogue wrapped her arms around herself again and started rocking staring at the floor. Jubilee got up and started pacing back and forth. "Fu, Fu, Fu... HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!" She screamed. "THAT FUCKING BITCH!!!"

She sat back on the edge of the bed and started rocking in time with Rogue, "Oh my god, Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" she repeated over and over. "What do we do??????!?!?!" She looked over at Rogue.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? That's why I asked you for help. I don't know what the hell to do!" Rogue cried. "How could she fucking do this to me? WHY? What the hell did I ever do to her??? Oh GOD! Oh GOD!"

"Calm down, Calm down, we gotta calm down. FUCK I can't calm down. We need a drink chicka. We need a serious smack down drunk out right now, cuz I'm totally freaking out here and you aren't any better." Jubilee said.

"No shit, but where the hell are we gonna get the liquor? Neither one of us is 21 yet." Rogue complained. "That's it. I'm calling Logan."

"You know how to contact Wolvie?" Jubilee was shocked. "How long have you known this and why haven't you told me this before???? Seriously, you can't keep me in the dark like this Rogey."

"Its only for emergency use. Well that and our Monday night catch up calls. Before he left this last time, he got us cell phones that I keep up with the payments each month. We don't ever use them except to contact each other, so its pretty cheap. I didn't want anyone at the mansion to know about it and neither did Logan so we kept it a secret from everyone else. I'm sorry Jubes, but this is important to Logan and me. Please don't be mad." Rogue begged.

"Its okay chicka, I'm just kinda wigging out here a little." Jubes rubbed her eyes with her hands. "Its not a big deal, I'm just not sure how to take things right now ya know?"

"Ya I hear ya there Jubes. I totally hear you there." Rogue agreed. She dug her phone out of her laptop case and started dialing for Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Darlin' … … … Darlin'? What's wrong?" asked Logan gruffly.

"Logan, I need your help," Rogue whispered into the phone sniffling and trying to stifle her sobs. "I'm sorry, I just really need you here right now. Something's happened at the mansion and I can't trust anyone there right now. Oh God, I need you here with me. I'm all fucked up Logan. Completely and totally fucked up beyond anything."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?!?!?" Logan shouted.

"I can't talk about it over the phone. I'm sorry, I really can't. Its too hard and too big to discuss. Please just PLEASE can you come and not contact anyone at Xavier's just yet? Please for me? Please?" she whimpered.

"FUCK … … Just fuck. Yah darlin' I'll come getcha. Where are you now?" Logan asked breathing heavily trying to stay calm.

"Some fleabag motel. I dunno where. I'm here with Jubes. I'll give her the phone to give you directions and stuff, I wasn't paying much attention to where we were going or where we stopped. God, I'm freaking out so bad Logan. I need you here so bad. So fucking bad, you have no idea. How close to New York are you? Think you can be here in a few days?" Rogue asked.

"Good news darlin'. I was headed back to the mansion already. You know we had plans for your twenty-first birthday. You and me and the nearest bar with gallons of liquor to ring in your legality baby. I was coming down early so I could scout around and find the perfect bar for us to get you plastered. Somewhere we'd both enjoy ya know? So I'm about 30 minutes from the mansion now. Give your friend the phone so I can get to ya. OK darlin'?" Logan told Rogue.

"Oh thank God! Thank God yer so close. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Man, you have no idea how much that helps knowing that. No idea." she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You and me both honey. You and me both. Now I'll be there really soon, so hand over the phone to Sparky and I'll get to you sooner OK?" he said.

Rogue laughed softly, "LOGAN! I told you she hates it when you call her that!"

"Hey, the day she can call me by my name is the day I'll start using hers," he replied.

"Good point," Rogue rolled her eyes. "Thanks again Logan. God I missed you. Get here soon, but don't be driving crazy or nothing to get here. And remember your seat belt this time."

"Yah yah. Jeez, yer never gonna let me forget that ever are ya?" he sighed.

"Nope! OK, I'm handing Jubes the phone now. See ya soon Logan." Rogue sniffled. Rogue handed the phone over to Jubilee. "Can you give Logan the directions to how to get wherever the hell we are Jubes?"

"No problemo chicka. Hey Wolmeister! Now, now no ugging to me! Hang on one second okay?" Jubilee put the phone down and looked to Rogue, "Hey, I'm gonna go outside a minute and go to the lobby. I have no clue what the address is here and no clue the name of the motel OK hon?"

"Sure thing. I think I'm just gonna lay down and try to calm down." Rogue settled on the tacky looking bed.

"Are you sure? God knows what's on that bedspread." Jubilee shuddered in disgust.

"At this point I really don't fucking care all that much," Rogue mumbled.

"Good point." Jubilee put the phone back to her ear and headed out the door of the room. "Hey Rogue, lock the door behind me. I'll knock when I get back. You never know who's hanging out around these kinda places girl." Rogue got up and headed towards the door as Jubilee started walking towards the check-in area of the motel. "Sorry about that Logan, but I wanted to get out of hearing range of Rogue. Before you head here, I really think you need to stop at Xavier's and pick up Cyclops and bring him with you. No matter what Rogue said. He needs to be here too. Just don't talk to anyone else there and don't tell them where we are."

"What the hell is going on?" Logan growled. "I'd like some fucking clue as to what's going on here."

"Christ dude. Its bad. Real fucking bad. Shit." Jubilee took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Rogue's been hurt bad. Really really bad. She doesn't need a hospital right now but they screwed her over good. She just found out today. She's been real paranoid the last month or so and she decided to use a hidden camera to get some kind of proof or to see if she was going nutso paranoid or not. Shit did she get proof. Motherfucking, goddamned proof from hell. FUCK. Thing is, she's not the only one that they were doing this too. Scott was too. Its on the video and I really think you need to get him out of Xavier's however you can. Crap, make up whatever story you gotta, and bring him here so you both can watch this damn video at the same time. Make sure you get him to turn off his 'link' with Jean. That's mondo important Logan. I don't care how much you think she's fabulous and wonderful, neither she nor Xavier, nor any other telepath there can be trusted. Got it? Do NOT trust anyone there. Hell, don't even trust Scott until he gets his 'link' turned off and you guys are far from the mansion."

"What do you mean Jeannie can't be trusted?" Logan demanded.

"Dude, I saw it myself. They fucked her mind up so bad. At least Jean did, and I dunno if Xavier is a part of it or not. I mean if he's so all fucking powerful, how can what she did happen without him knowing about it." Jubilee snarled.

"What the fuck did she do?" he growled.

"Its too complicated to go over the phone man. Trust us. Trust me. Just go get Scott and get your asses over here pronto. And you might wanna stop at a liquor store for a shitload of brews while your at it, 'cuz we're gonna need it. Hell, we need it now. Just get him and bring him here. And shield your mind if you can. I think Jean's still out of town tonight on that stupid conference, but I don't know if Xavier is there or not. You do NOT want to be projecting your thoughts to him or any other telepath there." Jubilee then proceeded to give Logan the information on where the motel was and told him she was going back to the motel room to try and comfort Rogue until they arrived.

Jubilee hung up the phone and knocked on the door for Rogue to let her back in. The two of them locked the room behind themselves and Jubilee placed one of the chairs under the doorknob. "Just in case ya know? Come on hon, lets lay down OK?" Jubilee pulled Rogue back to the bed and snuggled her close and started rubbing her back. "Logan's coming. He's gonna help us figure out what to do now OK? We're gonna figure this out. All of us. You aren't alone. We're gonna figure this out together."

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Logan threw his phone down on the seat next to him and started banging his hand on the steering wheel. He drove like a bat out of hell to the mansion trying to keep an eye out for speed traps and other traffic. He cut the drive time in half and was pulling up the mansion drive 15 minutes after talking to Rogue and Jubilee. He took a deep, steadying breath, turned off his truck and stalked out heading to the front door. Trying to keep his mind blank with only one thought running through his head 'Gotta find Scott, Gotta find Scott.'

The fates were really shining down on him today as the first person he ran into as he walked into the mansion was Scott, walking towards the door with his keys in his hands. "Just the man I'm looking for," Logan said.

Scott raised his eyebrows at Logan's greeting and replied, "Well that's a first. Long time no see Logan. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help," Logan said flat out.

"Mine?" Scott was shocked. "This could take months, where do we start?" he smirked.

"I'm serious Cyke." Logan ran his hands thru his hair. "I need you to help me with something. Look, can we talk about this in the truck? Its complicated and shit, I need your advice and I need you to help me not kill someone. I'm about to lose it and go off half cocked like I normally do ya know? I need your calm fearless leader thing. I've never asked you for help before, but I really need it. Will you help me?"

Scott looked at Logan closely and said, "Sure thing Logan. I'll help. I was just about to take my bike out for a spin, but that can wait. What's going on? Do we need more backup?"

Logan and Scott walked out to the truck and loaded themselves in, buckling up and heading off the mansion grounds. "First I need to know, is your link with Jeanie off? I don't want her to know about this OK? Not yet. This is private right now. Afterward, if you think she should know, you can tell her, but for right now, I just need to make sure this is just between you and me."

"Her side is closed now. She always closes her side when she doing lab work or speeches and stuff so nothing can interfere and cause her to make mistakes." Scott replied.

"Can you close your side too? Just in case she opens up her side in the middle of this? I just, Rogue made me swear not to tell anyone, but Jubes said to trust you with it, so I'm gonna. But you gotta promise me to close your link to Jeannie while we're talking about this OK?" Logan looked over at Scott.

"OK, its off. She won't be able to 'hear' anything until its re-opened." Scott said.

Logan sniffed deeply and smelled Scott telling the truth. He took a deep breath and let it out slow. "Look, I don't know much. I just know that Rogue called me in tears, scared out of her mind. Something happened to her at the mansion, but she wouldn't tell me what over the phone. She and Jubes are hiding out at some motel waiting for me to get there. They got some video or something that has scared the shit out of them. Neither would tell me much over the phone but Jubes said I was to get you because whatever the fuck is on this video includes you as much as Rogue."

Scott grabbed Logan's arm tightly. "Is she hurt? Is she hurt?!?!? FUCK, move this goddamned truck now!"

Logan was shocked at the panic coming off of Scott in waves. The level of feeling was a hell of a lot more than he was expecting. "I don't know. They wouldn't say. Jubes said I was to drag your ass to them and we were to watch this fucking video. She also said we'd need to stop and get a shitload of beer, cuz we were going to need it. This video that they got is gonna shock the hell out of us I think."

"FUCK the liquor, just get us to Rogue now!" Scott yelled. He grabbed the dashboard and tried to breath deeply to keep from hyperventilating.

Logan thought to himself, 'What the hell is going on here????' He pressed the gas harder speeding towards the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jubilee got up from the bed to walk around the room. "Man that bed is uncomfortable. Why the hell would people rent them by the hour? The floor would be more comfy." She looked down, "and prolly less unsanitary."

Rogue snorted and replied, "I am SO not the one to ask those kinds of questions. I mean, how would I know anything about that ya know? I have no experience, except for, um, you know, um, er, for what we just saw." Rogue blushed beet red. "Oh my god I can't believe you saw that. And I'm about to show Logan." She sat up and covered her face with her glove-covered hands. "UGGGGGG! You know I never EVER expected to be doing this in my life. Not once."

"Deep breaths, Rogey. We gotta stay calm here. We won't be freaking out when Logan arrives. OK? Um, er, speaking of tall, dark and studly," she laughed softly, "You know how I gave him directions to here?" Jubilee asked Rogue.

"Ya-huh. Jubes, why do I have a funny feeling you did something I'm not gonna like?" Rogue sighed.

"Well, look." Jubilee walked back over to Rogue and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "You aren't the only victim I saw on that recording you know? So, I told Wolvie to nab the Scottmeister while he was on his way. He was almost to the school anyways. He'll make sure Scotty isn't hooked up to the Red Bitch's head or anything. And you have to agree, Mr. Leader Dude should know about this too. She did it to him too ya know. Not just you."

"Scott's coming too?!?!" Rogue gasped.

"Yeah, if Wolvie can find him that is," Jubilee held one of Rogue's hands in her own. "You don't have to face him right away. When they get here and knock on the door, you can go hide in the bathroom and I'll send Logan in there to talk to you first OK? Then, when we watch the recording, you can stay in there or come out, however you feel at the time. You won't have to even talk to him right away if you don't wanna. I'll make sure of it. You know Logan will too. We're both gonna help and we're all gonna fix this too. She can't get away with shit like this. No way, no how!"

"This is not helping me stay calm Jubes!!" Rogue started to hyperventilate. "I can't. I just can't. I'm not ready. Dammit Jubes. Fuck!" Rogue started growling, "Grrrrrrr!" She jumped off the bed pulling her hand out of Jubilee's grip and started pacing the room. Back and forth, she walked running her hands through her hair, getting more and more agitated. She then started repeating to herself, "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

"Calm down. Logan will be here soon. Just calm down Rogue." Then Jubilee muttered to herself, "And he better bring a couple kegs of beer, I can't take much more."

Logan finally pulled in front of the motel. He pointed to the Jeep he saw parked by the room Jubilee told him they would be in, "Is that Jubilee's car?"

Scott looked, "Yah, I think so. What are they doing in a place like this? What is going on???"

"I told ya already, I got no idea. I'm just following the directions the Ju-Ju Bee gave me. Now don't go in there demanding anything OK? Just stay quiet and let them tell us what's going on. Don't do nothing to go upsetting Rogue. She's upset enough as it is. I don't know what your part is in this, but just be quiet and keep your ears open." Logan opened his door and got out of the truck, Scott followed close on his heels.

Logan knocked on the door. "Its me and Scott, let us in."

Jubilee opened the door, while Rogue ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. "Come on in guys. Welcome to Casa El Crappo." She shut and locked the door behind the two men who entered. "So um, where's the beer?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Where's Rogue?" Jubilee pointed to the bathroom door.

"You can go in Logan, but you are gonna have to wait out here with me." Logan knocked on the bathroom door and let himself in closing the door behind him. Jubilee led Scott over to one of the chairs by the rickety table in the room. "Have a seat. Take a load off. When Logan's done talking to Rogue, we'll show ya what we found."

"What's going on here?" Scott demanded.

"First, is your mind meld thingy with the doc all shut down? I'm not gonna let you pass along messages to Ms. Mega Bitch." Jubilee said with all seriousness.

"Hey now. There's no reason for calling her that." Scott defensively said.

"Oh after what I've just seen, that's pretty damn mild. You won't be defending her high and mightiness much longer I can guaran-damn-tee you that." Jubilee crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "That bitch deserves every name I can think of, and those are the polite ones. I'm sparing you the accurate ones till after you watch the video."

"What's on the video? Is Rogue hurt? Why all the secrecy?" Scott asked.

"Nope, no more, not till Logan gets out here. I'm not going to go explaining it twice. Its too damn complicated." Jubilee shook her head. "Just sit back and relax. Hopefully Wolvie will be out of the bathroom soon."

"Is Rogue hurt? Do we need to get her medical attention?" Scott asked again.

"She's OK for now. She doesn't need a doctor or anything. Not for anything medical that is. Dunno what this is gonna do to her mentally though. This will fuck anyone up for life. But if anyone can get past it, she can. She's tough as nails. And we're gonna make sure she's OK You understand? Whatever it takes. She's gonna pull through this." Jubilee sighed and looked at Scott scrunching up her eyebrows. "You will too. At least I hope you're strong enough for this. I just wanna say one more thing before he gets out here. I'm so sorry for what she did to you. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve it anymore than Rogue did."

"To me? Who did what to me???" Scott was perplexed. "I don't understand."

"Don't worry. You will soon enough." Jubilee looked over to the bathroom door, hoping Logan came out soon.

"Marie baby," Logan walked over to Rogue and pulled her into his arms. "I'm here." He hugged her close rocking her a little.

She clung to him. "Logan" is all she whispered and hugged him even tighter.

"Whatever happened Marie, we're gonna get through this. We'll do whatever we gotta, but we will get through this." He laid his cheek on top of her head. His muttonchops and her hair protecting them both from her skin.

"Yah?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"Yah, all part of the promise I made to take care of ya baby. I always keep my promise. 'Course that's the only one I've made so far, but I'm gonna always keep it." He pulled back and looked into Rogue's eyes. "You ready to show me this video you got?"

Rogue nodded to Logan and whispered, "Just not ready to talk about it yet OK?"

"That's OK We'll watch it first and then we'll all know what's going on, then we can decide what to do next." Logan held Rogue's hand and led her out of the bathroom and back into the motel room.

Rogue looked down at the shag carpeting on the floor, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. She and Logan sat on the edge of the bed. Logan put one arm around her holding her close.

"We're ready to watch. Can you start it Sparky?" Logan asked Jubilee.

"Sure thing." Jubilee walked over to the laptop and started the video. Four pairs of eyes were glued to the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scott jumped up as soon as he recognized the people on the screen. "What is this? When was this taken?"

Jubilee paused the recording and turned to Scott in a huff. "Look, I know you are confused. Maybe I should explain a little before we start this again alright? Is that ok with everyone?" She looked over at the other two to see if they disagreed. They both nodded in agreement so Jubilee continued. "My girl here has been having some seriously freaky dreams and nightmares lately. Not the normal ones she got from Magneto or Wolverine, but seriously freaky new ones. She TOLD me she couldn't remember them or that they were too FUZZY to describe, but you see they really shook her up after having them. I dunno if you noticed lately or not, but Rogue here's been real jumpy and twitchy and that is not normal for her. She finally got fed up looking over her shoulder all the time and wierding herself out thinking all her stuff in her room was being moved around when she wasn't there. She put a spy cam thingy in her room to record anything peculiar or to prove to herself that she was letting her imagination get to her."

Jubilee reset the recording to start at the beginning. "I'm not going to tell you what's on this. You need to sit and watch it till the end. Then we'll discuss it. NO MORE QUESTIONS, NO MORE INTERUPTIONS. JUST WATCH IT AND DIGEST IT. GOT IT?" Jubilee restarted the recording and moved out of the way so everyone could see.

Rogue didn't watch the video again, instead she decided to watch the men watching the screen. She wanted to see their honest reactions to what was happening before them. First she looked over at Logan. He was holding her hand in both of his, rubbing her knuckles at first, but as each minute passed, he got more and more still. It seemed that he was barely even breathing and she didn't see him blink in the longest. He just stared long and hard at the screen. His eyebrows raised as high as she'd ever seen, and his jaw clenched tightly. He let her hand go when he realized he was starting to squeeze it tightly. He ran his hands over his face then leaned down and rested his elbows on his knees. His arms dropped between his spread thighs and his fists clenched open and closed.

Rogue looked over at Scott sitting on one of the hotel room chairs. His back was straight and his arms were crossed over his chest. You couldn't see his eyes through his red sunglasses, but you could tell all his attention was on the screen right now. His lips were pursed and his head was nodding slowly. It was as if this was only confirming suspicions he'd been harboring for some time.

Rogue looked back at Logan and noticed a vein in his forehead start to throb, and his jaw was clenched tight. If looks could kill, her laptop would be in pieces soon. She hoped he didn't destroy her "baby". That laptop was her lifeline to the outside world. The world in which she couldn't move about freely due to the nature of her mutation. Online she was just like any other person and a danger to no one. She didn't have to protect herself and others 24/7. The freedom it brought to her life, made each day more endurable than anything else she'd found. She still couldn't believe the vile things her "baby" showed the room right now. Her computer never brought her anything but joy before and she wasn't sure how to take this new development. She got up and started pacing in the space between the bed and the bathroom door, looking at the floor and trying to block the sounds coming from her "baby".

Scott noticed her getting up and glanced over at Rogue. He watched her as she paced. His eyes followed her every move. He couldn't stand watching the filth on the screen anymore. It was causing him to have a splitting headache, and the temptation to open his link with Jean grew with each moment. But he promised not to open it, and he was nothing if not a man of his word. He would not break it now. He wasn't sure if the woman he saw on the screen could be his Jean. Perhaps it was someone pretending to be her, a shape-shifter or a secret twin, hell even a clone? Just because he'd had suspicions of her being unfaithful and her flirtatious ways with other men didn't mean she would act in such a reprehensible manor. And with HIM???? He'd never seen any sign of any misbehavior between the two of them before. With Logan he could believe it much easier, well an affair he could believe. What he was seeing now was just unexplainable. Impossible. Insane. So instead of watching someone who looked like his Jean (and possibly it was his Jean he admitted to himself) acting in such a manner, instead he watched the beautiful woman pacing in the room.

Back and forth Rogue paced. God how he wanted to go across the room and comfort her. The sanctuary of her bedroom had been violated in quite a malicious manner, and that had to be devastating. She then moved back towards the bed and curled up with one of the pillows up near the headboard. He watched silent tears start to run down her cheeks. Scott stood and settled next to her at the head of the bed and hugged her and the pillow close to him. She stiffened at first then collapsed in his arms. He ran his hands up and down the back of her shirt whispered soothing words trying to stop her tears. "Its ok. Don't worry, we'll take care of this for you."

She sat back and look up at him with wide eyes. "You don't understand," she whispered.

"Oh, I think I understand what you are going through. Betrayal sends a hurt straight to your soul," he replied.

"No you really don't understand," she said again. "There is a lot more to watch," she turned towards the laptop screen and Scott turned to watch with her.

On the screen they watched as the bedroom door opened and in walked Rogue on the screen. "What the hell???" came from the laptop's speakers.

_**The bitch looked at Rogue and raised her hand, freezing the young woman where she had stopped. The door behind her closed on its own. Rogue's eyes moved around wildly, but no other part of her body would move. "Looks like we have a visitor. Shall we play with her?" The bitch asked the other one in the room.**_

"_**Oh yes we should," they replied.**_

Scott said under his breath, "Holy shit."

Logan stood up and his claws came out with a snikt. He started to growl lowly and his chest heaved with each breath.

Jubilee jumped up to the laptop and paused it again. "Calm down guys! CALM THE FUCK DOWN. There's a lot more to watch, you can't go nuts yet. It gets a whole lot worse from here on in. Now you know why I told you to bring some liquor. We need it. We need it fucking now." She walked over to her purse and pulled out her wallet. "Look I'm not kidding. We need it. Logan, I'll go with you if you want, or you can take Scott with you. Rogue needs to stay here. She's not in any shape to go out in public. Can you calm down enough for that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. You and me Sparky. Is that ok with you baby?" He looked over at Rogue.

She nodded in agreement.

"One-eye, I'm leaving her here in your protection. You had better not betray my trust. You get me?" he raised his claws to emphasize his words to Scott.

"I understand. And I get you. You have nothing to worry about." Scott reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, tossing it over to Logan. "Bring me back some whiskey. I think I'm gonna need it."

Logan nodded and headed towards the door. He looked over at Jubilee who then smacked herself on the forehead. "DUH! How could I have forgotten." She reached in her purse and pulled out a small metal case and tossed it over to Rogue. "Start one of those while we're gone."

Recognizing the case, Rogue smiled and waved goodbye to Jubilee as she and Logan went out the door.

"What's in the case?" Scott asked.

Rogue looked at Scott and smirked. She opened the case and pulled out a joint. "Care to join me?"

"You think I won't? You think I've never smoked one before?" He reached over and took the joint from Rogue's fingers and leaned over to the bedside table and picked up the book of matches and the ratty ashtray. He lit the joint, and took a couple deep drags, then handed it over to Rogue while smiling at her.

She smiled back and took her own hit waiting for him to start coughing. He let out his exhale and she did the same. She truly thought he'd be coughing up a lung by now.

"Yes," he said, "I had quite a misspent youth, thank you very much." He nudged Rogue and took another hit and they passed it back and forth waiting for Logan and Jubilee to return. Neither spoke aloud just smiling at each other and smoking in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scott sat back against the headboard and closed his eyes. Rogue snuggled up beside him, with her head against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her holding her close. As he held Rogue in his arms, the pain in his head lessened. This allowed him to think about what was going on. Here he was, with Rogue, finally in his arms. In his deepest darkest fantasies he'd always been drawn to her. It had always made him feel guilty for dreaming of her while he was committed to Jean. He always wondered what that made of him. Sometimes it made him feel very hypocritical when he argued with Jean about her flirtatious manner towards other men, but while she was open in her enjoyment of others attentions, he always did everything he could to hide his.

He remembered all the times he'd dreamed of walking through the gardens at night with Rogue by his side. The times he wished they could snuggle up on a couch in the dark and watch some movies, maybe sharing a bowl of popcorn or a blanket to keep warm on a cold winter night. Most of his fantasies were non-sexual, more of a comfort and a love shared. He'd felt a deep connection to Rogue. After all, who else would understand living with a mutation like hers? She couldn't touch others without fear of hurting them. So she covered herself in layers from neck to toe to keep herself and others safe from her uncontrollable mutation. Likewise, he could not open his eyes without incinerating whatever he looked at with an uncontrollable laser blast from his naked eyes, so he too was covered to keep others safe. Always he wore ruby colored lenses, either his visor, special sunglasses or goggles. Everything he saw was a shade of red. The other colors of the world were but a fleeting dream left from his childhood. He longed for the freedom to live without the curse of his eyes, just as he knew Rogue desired a freedom from her skin.

Last night however his dreams of Rogue changed. He'd had the most amazing, the most erotic dream of the two of them making love. Skin to skin they'd been. The dream had been so vivid. She'd been so hot, so wet, so tight around him. He'd been her first, her only lover. He could still remember every sigh, every moan, every caress. He'd licked every part of her body, starting from her lips then to her ears, down her neck, then paying special attention to her perfect breasts. He remembered how she tasted as he moved down between her legs, holding them apart and driving her insane with need with his licks and nibbles. _Oh God,_ he thought to himself, _I can still taste her on my tongue. _Looking down, he realized he was getting hard. He didn't want to embarrass Rogue with his obvious arousal, so he concentrated instead on what he just watched on her laptop. Thoughts of Jean and her protege immediately got rid of the evidence of his arousal for Rogue.

"That was really Jean on the screen wasn't it? It wasn't some shape-shifter or some look-alike or movie-magic or anything?" Scott ran his hand over Rogue's head caressing her long, soft hair.

"It was her." Rogue snuggled in closer tightening her arms around Scott. "Do you want to talk about what you just saw?"

"No. I think I just want to digest it, like Jubilee said." He leaned down and rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"Do you want me to leave you alone while you digest?" she whispered.

"No. But maybe we can lay down, this headboard isn't doing anything for my back." He moved down on the bed bringing her with him. They settled together, wrapped around each other.

"Good. Then I'm not moving from here." She snuggled closer, moving one of her legs between his.

"Perfect." He closed his eyes, and recalled all the he had just seen, trying to make sense of it.

Logan and Jubilee got into the truck and just sat there a moment. "What was that you gave to them?"

Jubilee chuckled softly. "Just a couple of joints."

"Really?" Logan raised an eyebrow to Jubilee.

"What?" she said defensively. "You of all people can't complain about a little soother."

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just trying to picture our Fearless Leader stoned." Logan shook his head. "I'd almost pay money to see that."

"You might just get your wish. Even if he doesn't smoke it, I know Roguey will and with the little ventilation in there I'm sure he'll get some of the effect even if he doesn't want any." Jubilee sat back against her seat, closing her eyes and laying her head back. She took a few deep breaths.

"Just tell me one thing. I need to know before we go back and watch the rest of that video." Logan clenched his hands on the steering wheel. "Was she raped? Did Jean and that motherfucker rape her?" He looked over at Jubilee.

She looked over at Logan with wide eyes and then down at her lap. "I'm not sure how to answer that question. Was she raped? I don't know. We didn't really discuss that. I don't know what was done with her consent and what wasn't. But that asshole didn't touch her. He's too afraid of her skin."

"You said Scott was just as much a victim as Rogue. Is he on that video also? Did Jean force Scott to..." he trailed off. "Is it safe to leave them alone here?"

"He's on it. Is it safe to leave them alone together? I think so. I just don't know how you will react." Jubilee looked over at Logan. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." Logan turned in his seat back to his door to fully face Jubilee.

"How do you really feel about Rogue? I mean will you freak out if she has romantic ideas about another man? Do you love her?" she asked hesitantly.

Logan smiled. "Yes, I love her. I always will. I am not afraid to say it, admit it or tell anyone. Hell everyone should already know it how we are together. We love each other. Hell, it was damn near love at first sight. From the first time noticed her sneaking peaks at me across the bar, I felt something. Took me a little bit to understand what it was, but once I knew, I knew. Am I in love with her? That's something else entirely. I don't know the answer to that one. She's very special to me. I'm always going to protect her, take care of her if I can." Logan fumbled around for a cigar, cracking his truck window to let the smoke out after he lit it and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I'm not her father, I'm not her brother, but I don't feel like I'm her husband or boyfriend either."

"Do you think you could fall in love with her?" Jubilee asked.

"Hell yah. Easily. But not now. She's too young for me now. I don't mean in years, I mean, she has a lot of life to live, to experience. The woman I form that kind of relationship with, will be an equal. Someone who knows what they want and has the experience to back up the confidence that will be needed to live a life with me. Someday she might be that woman. But not right now." Logan continued smoking.

"What if she falls in love with someone else while you are waiting for her to experience life?" she wondered out loud.

"That's part of the experience she needs. To fall in love, to live her life, to learn what a relationship is." Logan explained.

"But what if she falls in love, gets married, has babies, then grows into an old grandma?" Jubilee cocked her head to the side, trying to picture Rogue with white hair on a rocking chair knitting a sweater.

"As long as she lives a long happy life, then I'll be happy for her. That's all I want for her. To keep her safe, healthy and happy. I'm a simple man. Kind of. Right now, that is the only goal I have." Logan continued to smoke.

"What about finding your past? I thought that was your goal. Isn't that why you keep taking off all the time?" she raised an eyebrow back at him in a decidedly Wolverine style.

Logan coughed and scratched at his neck. "There are some things I can't talk to you about without discussing it with Rogue first. There are some things in our relationship that we haven't told anyone yet, and I think we may have to discuss them along with whatever the hell is on that video."

"I think you're right. And I think we need to get the hell out of this nasty motel before we discuss all this stuff. And I think we need to find some kind of brain/mind healer type person who can help Rogue and Scott. Who knows what Jean's done to them. Yesterday I would have thought the Professor to be the one to go to, but now, I just don't know for sure. Do you know anyone around here that could help us?"

Scratching his head in thought, Logan replied, "Not here in New York, but I do know someone up North. I think you're right too. I think we need to go in that room, pack up those two and head up to Canada. I think the sooner we get on the road the better. The more distance between us and any telepaths, the better."

"I agree. Question is, will they agree?" she looked at the door contemplatively.

"Only one way to find out." Logan opened his truck door and headed back to the motel room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan and Jubilee walked back into the motel room and looked at the couple snuggled together on the bed. Logan took a harsh deep breath at the sight. Jubilee looked over at him and asked, "Are you sure you aren't ready now?"

Logan sighed deeply. Took another deep calming breath and replied, "Right now I'm not sure of anything anymore. Lets just get them out of here and on the road OK Spark Plug?"

Jubilee shocked Logan by hugging him close and whispering "Whatever happens Wolvie, you and she will be together and you'll be OK I'm sure of it. Its like your destiny ya know?" She rubbed his back and then headed towards the computer to start packing it up.

Logan snorted and tossed Scott's wallet at his head, waking him out of his snooze. "Time to get up Boy Scout." Logan leaned over and picked up Rogue in his arms, pulling her from Scott's embrace. He started to carry her out to the truck.

"Wait a minute. Where are you taking her?" Scott demanded.

Logan didn't answer and kept walking out the motel room door.

Jubilee gathered up all the rest of their gear and looked at Scott. "C'mon fearless leader, we're hitting the road. We're headed north. You can ride with me, I think Logan needs some time alone with Rogue."

"What's going on?" Scott got up and put his wallet back in his pocket and looked around for anything else to take with them.

"I'll tell you on the way. Let's move it, we don't want to lose them." Jubilee walked out the door and headed over to Logan who was putting Rogue in the passenger seat of his truck. "Hey, I gotta go turn in the room key, will you give Scott either yours or Rogue's cell number so we can stay in contact with each other in case we get split up in traffic or something?"

Logan nodded while he was buckling Rogue's seat belt.

* * *

*****

Jubilee walked back from the main lobby of the motel grumbling to herself. Hopped in her Jeep and started her engine.

"What's the matter?" asked Scott.

"Stupid ass perverted jerk-off of a motel manager. God, men like that just piss me off big time." Jubilee pulled out behind Logan's truck as they started the caravan north.

"Assholes seem to flourish everywhere don't they?" Scott was messing around with his cell, adding in the numbers Logan had given him.

Jubilee noticed. "You get the numbers from Logan for him and Rogue?"

"Yah, just putting them in my cell memory for now. I hope you have a charger, I didn't exactly pack for this ya know?"

"I know, and I think I have a charger in my glove compartment. Just hope it works for you phone too." Jubilee pointed to her glove box.

Scott opened the box and pulled out the charger. "Should work on mine." He plugged up his phone to the charger and put it in the cigarette lighter. "So tell me where we are going now and what the plan is. I don't see you and Logan lugging any alcohol like you were going to get."

Jubilee snorted. "Hell we never made it out of the parking lot. We sat in his truck and had a long talk and came up with a better plan. We're going up north to Canada to some mind healer person he knows. For you and Rogue. I know you haven't seen all the video yet, but you and Rogue have both been mind fucked beyond all recognition. Maybe you more than most. Considering you've been living with the Red-headed Bitch all these years. God knows what's she's done to your mind."

"Yah, I've been thinking about that myself while you guys were out of the room. Its not a pleasant thought. I don't know what's real right now and what's not. I've never been so confused and feeling so out of control in my life."

Jubilee placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this soon. You'll know everything that is going on and then we'll make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else ever again. They won't be getting away with this. No way in HELL."

* * *

*****

As Logan led the small caravan north using all the back roads he could from his memory, he kept looking over Rogue to make sure she was OK She was quiet, just watching the scenery go by out the window. After an hour of this, he decided to break the silence. "So what's up between you and One-eye? Anything you wanna be telling me?"

Rogue blushed beet red. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Since when did you and he get close?"

Rogue looked over at Logan. "After you left, other than Jubes and Bobby, everyone pretty much kept their distance from me. As if I was gonna drain their lives away if I even looked at them funny. You've no idea how much that hurt me. Scott noticed this right off, and though he couldn't change people's attitudes or behavior, he gave me someone to open up to when I needed to. Someone who could understand having a mutation you couldn't control that was deadly if an accident happened. I guess we developed a friendship from that."

"What ever happened with the Icicle boy anyways. You never told me anything other than you broke it off with him."

"Bobby? That asshole. He kissed me when we were at his parent's house where you got shot in the head. Things got kinda complicated there for a bit, so it took me a day or so to actually organize and look at the thoughts I got from that contact. After I saw the real reasons for him dating me, I dumped his ass flat." Rogue crossed her arms across her chest in a huff. "Goddamned asshole."

"What were his so called reasons? As if you alone aren't enough?"

Rogue smiled and leaned over and kissed Logan on the mutton-chop. "Thank you Logan, I should be reason enough. But he wasn't thinking of me at all. He just wanted to be the bravest "MAN" to date the untouchable Rogue. He thought he could get sympathy pussy from all the other girls since they "knew" he couldn't get any from me. Asshole."

Logan started coughing on cigar he had been inhaling at the time. "Sympathy pussy???? What the fuck?"

"Exactly." Rogue rolled her eyes. "I mean, hello! Just because you can't touch my skin doesn't mean there aren't ways around it. Don't you think it might be fun to find the ways? The more interesting the better?? I mean, don't they sell like a zillion woman's magazines to give you tips to help "spice" up your boring love lives? I'd like to think with my mutation it would always be spicy." Rogue said with a haughty kind of air.

"Well you sure are a sassy one. Ain't nothing boring bout you baby." Logan smirked. "And I agree. Sympathy pussy. Shit. I ain't never heard anything so stupid in my whole life."

"Well you asked."

"Sympathy pussy." Logan repeated, then started chuckling. "What a dumbshit."

"Yah, he's a fool."

"That he is baby, that he is." He reached over and held her gloved hand in his. "We're gonna get through this together you know?" He pulled her hand up for a quickie kiss on the knuckles.

"I know sugar, I know. You and me. To quote Forrest Gump, we're gonna get along like peas and carrots."

Logan thought about that for a moment. "How the hell do peas and carrots get along?"

Rogue shrugged. "Fucked if I know."

Logan just shook his head and kept driving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The caravan took the back-roads northwards over the US-Canadian border bypassing the border patrol. Logan pulled over to a small gas station to fill up his truck and Jubilee pulled in behind him to do the same. Everyone got out to stretch out their legs. As Logan and Jubilee were gassing up their vehicles, Rogue and Scott started walking around the parking lot.

Scott walked over to Rogue and took her hand in his, and they walked hand in hand towards the road, neither speaking, just enjoying each others company. When they reached the road, Rogue stopped and Scott stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Thinking? Can't say that I was thinking of anything actually. I'm kinda enjoying not thinking." Rogue smiled and rubbed her gloved hands over his. She looked down the road and saw a small roadside hotel. "Think we could crash over there for the night? I'm bout ready to rest for the night. I'm about rode out ya know?"

"I understand completely. I can't stand riding as a passenger for long trips. Makes me feel kind of car sick. Don't tell anyone that though. Its our little secret." Scott mock whispered to Rogue.

Rogue laughed. "I promise not to tell a soul. I bet I can convince Jubes to let you drive tomorrow. She can ride with Logan, if you want. I'll take the passenger seat. What do you think?"

"I'd like that very much." Scott rubbed his chin across Rogue's hair softly.

Rogue blushed, "Good its set then."

"Mmm-hmm." Scott started threaded his fingers through Rogue's and hugged her closer to his chest. His eyes closed and he started rocking them both side to side a little. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Now that I have you where I want you, I don't want to let you go."

Rogue blushed even redder, "Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do with me then?" She couldn't believe it. Was she actually flirting with Scott?

He kissed her ear keeping using her hair as a barrier. "I can think of quite a few things." His breath tickled her ear while he alternately nibbled and kissed it.

Rogue moaned and tilted her head to the side giving him more access.

Scott, clutched her hips in his hands and pulled her closer, rubbing up against her. He growled into her ear, "Please tell me you have one of those flimsy, filmy scarfs with you. I wanna kiss you so bad baby."

"HEY YOU TWO! GET A ROOM!" Jubilee shouted and started laughing when Rogue and Scott jumped apart.

"GREAT IDEA!" Scott shouted back at her and he caught Rogues hand back in his and they started walking towards the motel.

"Ha! Don't think anyone ever actually got a room when that was yelled before." Jubes said to Logan.

"Nope, can't say as I've ever seen that happen before either. But they got a good idea. I wouldn't mind stopping for the night and getting a few beers." Logan indicated to the bar across the way.

Jubilee looked at the bar for a moment then said, "First round is on me, if you get the rest!"

"Nah I'll treat ya. I have a feeling it will be just you and me though, those two looked kind of um busy. And you can tell me what else is on that video, so that when I see the whole thing I won't go crazy. I have a feeling I haven't seen the worst part yet have I?" Logan finished pumping his gas and put up the nozzle.

"Nope, just the tip of the iceberg Wolvie. Just the tip of the iceberg." Jubilee frowned. "I'm going to need a lot of beer to talk about it though. Lets go get those rooms." Jubilee finished up with her gas, paid the attendant and walked back to her Jeep. She got in a pulled out and headed towards the motel that Scott and Rogue were just checking into.

She met up with Scott and Rogue outside the office. "You guys get a room?"

Rogue nodded to Jubilee.

"Good. Tomorrow were gonna have to find some place to buy a few changes of clothes around here. I'll ask the manager if there is anything around here. The pickings will be slim, but what the hell. When in the backwoods of Canada, we dress as the Canadian rednecks would dress." Jubilee smirked at the other two.

"Good plan." Scott looked down at Rogue then back up at Jubilee. "I think we can grab some food to eat at that diner across the way if that is agreeable with you two."

"Nah, Logan and I are gonna head over to that bar, but you two should go eat without us. If I get hungry I'll just eat some bar food." Jubilee pointed to the bar back down the road over by the gas station.

"Sure thing Jubes. Don't let Logan drink you under a table though. There's no way you can match him drink for drink. That damn healing factor of his gives him quite an edge." Rogue warned her friend.

"No problemo chicka. I don't want to deal with a hangover tomorrow so I'm not planning on getting too smashed." She looked over to see Logan pulling in beside her. "Guess we'll get checked in and see you in the morning?"

"Sounds good. Have fun and be safe. We'll be in room 105 if you need us." Scott said to Jubilee. Then he and Rogue started walking towards their room.

Logan and Jubilee went together into the office of the motel to get checked in themselves. After checking into their own rooms, they met back at Logan's truck and started walking towards the bar. Logan looked over at his companion and asked, "Ready for those beers?"

"You have no idea how ready." She put one arm around Logan's arm and started dragging him towards the bar faster. "Move it slow poke, I hear the kegs calling our names now!"

Logan laughed and walked with her arm and arm to the bar. Yah he definitely needed some beers for tonight's discussion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sitting across from each other in the small diner, slowly eating and casting glances across the table, Rogue and Scott sat in quiet contemplation of each other. Neither knew what the other was thinking and both were confused and attracted and wondering where this "thing" was going. Rogue twirled her french fry in her ketchup and took a deep breath before looking back up at Scott. "I have a question for you, but I'm not quite sure how to ask it."

"You can ask me anything," Scott reached over and held Rogue's free hand in both of his, pulling it gently up to her lips and kissing her gloved fingers softly, "just start from the beginning and work from there."

Rogue blushed and looked back down at her plate of french fries. Her mouth opened and closed a few times and her she let out an exasperated breath. "Gah. This is so much harder than I thought it would be."

"What is?" Scott asked gently while rubbing her fingers against his lips.

"I. I. Um." Rogue was distracted by each nibble and kiss of his. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment, her heart starting to pound and her breath coming out in small gasps.

"Would you be more comfortable talking about this in our room?" Scott asked her.

Rogue nodded wordlessly.

"Check please!" Scott called out to their waitress who was sitting at another table smoking and flipping through a magazine.

* * *

In the dark and smoky bar, Logan and Jubilee walked in and found it only held a group of locals sitting around the bar. This suited them just fine so they could grab a table and talk while being able to hear each other without shouting at each other. After choosing their table, Jubilee got up and told Logan she'd be right back and made her way towards the ladies room. Logan ordered a few beers from the waitress that came up to the table and settled back waiting on his beer and his companion.

After a few minutes, Jubilee returned to the table and sat down. She looked at the collection of beers on the table and raised an eyebrow at Logan. "I hope one of these are for me?" She batted her eyes flirtatiously.

Logan rolled his eyes and replied, "Yah you can have one if you want."

"Thanks, you have no idea how thirsty I am. This being a best friend is tough work." Jubilee took a swig from the bottle.

"What makes you think you're her best friend Sparky?" Logan asked.

"Excuse me? Hello? I know everything there is to know about her! Me and Rogue are like THAT!" Jubilee crossed her fingers and shoved them in Logan's face.

Logan snorted. "If you know EVERYTHING there is to know about Rogue, then tell me her real name."

The smile on Jubilee's face melted away to an annoyed look. "Look fur-ball, no one knows that. She doesn't tell anyone. That person died when her parents kicked her out. Rogue was born and Rogue she will always be. That's what she told me the 9 million times I asked her, and trust me, if anyone could get someone to break down and admit something its me."

"True you are fairly annoying." Logan smirked.

"HEY! If that weren't kind of true I'd almost be offended. Lucky for you, my interrogation practices are supposed to be annoying. It gets me the information I need every time." Jubilee sniffed raised her nose snootily.

Logan just took another swig of his beer and stared hard at the girl before him. She grew uncomfortable under his stare. She nervously sipped at her beer before finally breaking after a few minutes of his silent staring.

"What??!?" She set her beer down harshly on the table.

"Just trying to determine if you are as trustworthy as you seem to be right now. If you truly are a friend of Rogue's." Logan paused then continued. "Everyone is acting mighty suspiciously today. I mean, shit, Rogue and Scooter are prolly going at it like a couple of minks on speed right this very minute. You aren't acting like the annoyingly bubbled-headed brat we all know so very damn well, and I'm not at Xavier's right now gutting the two I saw on that recording like I normally would be. Its made me sit back and think something is not right. I wonder who is being played here. Who's mind is being manipulated, if not all of us. Not a one of us is acting normal. I want to know what is going on. And I want to know now." Logan growled.

"Shit. I hadn't thought of that. Shit." Jubilee drained the last of her beer down. She took a deep breath and said, "Well you saw how it started, with those two walking into Rogue's room."

* * *

Rogue and Scott walked into their motel room and both sat on the end of the king sized bed. Rogue looked over at Scott and then scooted back until she was sitting against the headboard and grabbed a pillow to hold onto and rest her chin on. She took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the quilted bedspread, tracing the patterns with her eyes. She took another breath and glanced at Scott and looked back down when she saw he was laying across the foot of the bed resting on one arm with his head in his hand just watching her curiously.

"Still uncomfortable with talking about what you want to talk about?" Scott inquired softly. His free hand traced small circles on the bed.

Rogue watched his fingers moving in circles and nodded her head.

"Hmm. Do you want me to guess what it is you want to discuss?" He asked.

Rogue nodded again.

"OK. Is it about you and me?" He rolled over on his stomach and scooted facing her and getting a little closer.

Rogue nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

"Hmm. Is it about what you feel about the two of us?" He pushed up until he was sitting on his heels and slipped his shoes off. "Put your feet over here" he told Rogue. She complied and he took her shoes off too. Then he started rubbing her sock covered feet while sitting near her.

Rogue clutched the pillow tighter. "Sort of," she frowned, "Hmm, not really, no. Not about what I feel about us exactly."

He set her feet in his lap and just held them loosely. "Are you worried about the sleeping arrangements for tonight?" he started rubbing her feet again.

Rogue shook her head in the negative. "No, that's not what I'm worrying about, but now that you mention it, it is a concern of mine. I'm afraid that what we discuss will change how you feel."

"Ah, so you want to discuss my feelings on the two of us then?" He laid her feet back down on the bed, then crawled over to her side laying down on his side facing her, putting his head back on his hand and resting on his elbow.

Rogue scooted down and laid facing him on the bed, still clutching the pillow to her chest with one hand and mirroring his pose with her other arm and hand. "No, that's not it either. I want to discuss what happened on the recording, but you haven't seen it all yet, and I just can't say what happened. Would you mind watching the whole thing with me now? So we can discuss what happened?"

"You want to discuss what I feel about what I see on the recording then? And what you feel about it as well?" he laid his hand on hers on the pillow separating them.

"Yeah. There is so much you don't know yet, and I'm not sure that I want Logan watching the rest of it. I think it should just be you and me. I'm sorry Jubes already saw it, but I was kind of a basket-case at the time and I needed confirmation that what I saw was really what I saw. But she only saw it the once, and I don't really relish the thought of her watching us again." she blushed as she spoke.

"Us? She saw us? Together on the video? Privately together? Something that shouldn't be shared with other people together? Together together??!?" his brows drew close as he tried desperately to remember them ever being together in her room in a private moment that couldn't be shared with others. "I don't remember us ever being together like that in your room, or anywhere else for that matter."

"I know. I didn't either until after I watched it. Then it was like blinders coming off my memory." She frowned. "Our memories have been blocked or something like that. I don't really understand the technical aspect of it, since I'm not a telepath or anything but I think you really should see it before much longer. And I really really think you should see it and decide if the others should watch it past where we stopped before."

Scott laid back and put his hands on his forehead. "Shit, shit, shit. I can't remember. I don't remember anything, not even something vague." He sat up quickly and looked over at Rogue. "Did I..." he coughed. "Um, did I hurt you? Oh god, please tell me I didn't hurt you or force you to do anything did I?"

"No Scott! You didn't hurt me or force me to do anything. I promise. Not at all. I swear it." She placed her glove covered hand over his own, to reassure him.

"Oh thank god. Thank you god." he held her hand in his. "Then I think we should watch it now, before I lose my nerve. Jesus, I don't think I've been this nervous ever. At least I can't remember ever being this nervous before."

Rogue set up her laptop on the bedside table and got ready to start it.

"Before you start it, can I ask a favor?" Scott asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" Rogue looked over at Scott.

"This is going to sound kind of weird, but do you mind laying here with me while we watch it? I feel like snuggling while watching this, kind of like a kid again with a teddy bear for safety. I just know I'll feel better with you here next to me." He smiled at Rogue.

Rogue laughed softly, "Yeah, that works for me too. Definitely better together than alone. I already did it once alone, and it would have been better with someone to hold on to." She turned on the recording and snuggled up next to Scott while the screen started to show her room and the two people entering it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter should be up sooner than this one was if all goes to plan!


	9. Chapter 9 the recording part 1

Chapter 9

The grainy video showed 2 people walking into Rogue's bedroom. One woman and one man. The woman turned around to face the young man and you could see her face. Dr. Jean Grey. The young man still has his back to the screen, but you could tell who he was by the back of his head. Young Mr. Bobby Drake. Jean and Bobby strolled right into Rogue's room as if they owned the place. Jean tugged Bobby towards the bed, then turned and pushed him down onto it. She then walked across the room and started digging through Rogue's drawers until she found what she was looking for. "Perfect" she said as she slid a pair of opera length gloves over her bare arms.

"I still don't understand why you get such a kick pretending to be Rogue all the time. I mean, if you hate her so much why do you try to be her?" Bobby asked Jean.

"I am NOT trying to be her." Jean rolled her eyes. "Puleeze. You obviously do not understand the fact that when we are in here, I am mocking her and I enjoy playing with her mind by being in here. There just nothing like getting to see her face in the morning as she keeps looking over her shoulder and watching for someone to jump out at her. She's on the edge and you can see it in her face. She looks like she's on her last leg, and that makes me happy. Every time I can make her miserable, makes me happy. Do you understand now Robert?"

"Yeah, I get it now. I didn't say I minded us doing this, in fact I do like getting one over on her, especially after all that time I had to spend with her, making her think I was interested in her. Yuck. As if I'd even touch that. After her being on the road all that time and her fucked up skin, who knows what you could catch or if you could even survive a slip-up. Just not worth it in my book." Bobby shuddered in thought.

"Are you trying to tell me you wouldn't even fuck her if she walked in naked right the the door and knelt down on the floor and offered herself to you?" Jean raised her eyebrows in question.

"Hell no. I'd be afraid my dick would fall off if it got too close to her." Bobby smirked.

Jean laughed. "Well you certainly don't have the problem around me now do you?" Jean reached for Bobby jeans and started rubbing his crotch. "Oh no, no problem like that at all. Mmmmm."

Bobby laid back and moaned, letting her run her hands all over his hardening cock.

"Oh my Bobby, what is this I feel? Is it a _penis_?" Jean said with a high pitched mocking voice.

Bobby laughed and said, "Oh, we're playing that game again? Cool." He reached over to Rogue's bedside table and picked up her pair of sunglasses and slipped them on. "Rogue, you really shouldn't be invading my personal space like that. Its rude to grab someone's genital area without permission. Also, we should plan a route of attach and discuss it with the group before we fondle each other. I am the leader, and I should be the one to start these things off. You are being reckless and we just can't have that." His imitation of Scott's voice was thin at best.

Jean batted her eyelashes at Bobby, "But Scott....I wanna play with you. I'm a whiny, helpless, stupid bitch and I need someone to play with. No one else will spend any time with me. Please Scott? Won't you take pity on me and let me play with you? You're like my big brother and since I'm a white trash Southern ho, it would be just like I was at home? You know us red necked girls only know how to do it with family." Jean attempted to use a Southern drawl but failed miserably.

"Oh god that is just sick. Sick and evil. I love it!" Bobby laughed.

"Its most likely the truth though. I mean, isn't she just the trashiest redneck you ever met?" Jean rolled her eyes again. "How she could attract anyone not related to her is beyond me. She's just so pathetic. Pathetic and worthless. I hate the very air she breathes."

"Why? What did she ever do to you?" Bobby asked.

"Somehow, someway, she uses her pathetic-ness and does attract men. And I can't quite grasp how she does it. Its beyond irritating." Jean grumbled.

"She attracts men? Who would want her?" Bobby was obviously puzzled.

"Scott for one." She slowly started to undress herself, starting with her shirt, sliding it over her head and tossing it to the floor and shimmying out of her skirt, kicking it on top of her shirt.

"Scott? He's an asshole. I don't understand why you even care, or are even with him, especially how you talk about him." Bobby watched as she slid out of her shoes and stocking, then as she took off her bra and panties standing before him in only Rogue's gloves.

"I'm engaged to him because Charles wants us to be together. He's grooming Scott to take over for him as his heir, and in order to keep one happy I must keep both happy." She started running her gloved hands all over her body, stroking herself sensually. "Luckily I got him to "bond" with me telepathically and I know when his interest in someone else becomes too much. Then I just fiddle with his memories and put myself in her place and problem solved. Its a shame however the more I have to fiddle the more of an asshole he becomes. Every time I have to alter his memories, his attitude gets stiffer and stiffer. Like he knows something is wrong and if he just controls himself he might figure out what is going on. As if he could ever figure it out, but it is an annoying side-effect. He used to be much more easy going than he is now. Shame too, he used to be so much fun in bed. Now, it isn't even worth my time." She sighed while caressing her breasts.

"Should I pretend to be Wolverine then? So you don't have to think about One-eye and his one-eyed wonder anymore?" Bobby snorted at his own joke.

"Spare me, you couldn't even pretend to be close to Wolverine's league. He is all animal. And still another one that I have to work to keep away from Rogue. But at least he's easy to distract from her 'charms'. A smile and a touch on his chest and he's all mine. That and I reinforce in his mind that Rogue is still a child and that she isn't old enough to handle him. That he needs a 'real' woman. And that I am."

"Oh hell yah, that you are. A real woman. A beautiful woman, and if they don't see that, there must be something majorly flawed with them. I just don't see how they can't see you like I do." Bobby helped Jean slide his jeans down off his legs and pulled off his shirt. Then he slipped his boxers down and sprawled naked on Rogue's bed. He pulled Jean down on top of him and she straddled his hips. He leaned up and started nibbling on her nipples. "You" lick, "are the most," nibble "beautiful woman" kisses softly, "I've ever seen," he then started sucking on one then switched to the other.

The bedroom door opened and in walked Rogue who stopped and gasped, "What the hell????

Jean looked at Rogue and raised her hand, freezing the young woman where she had stopped. The door behind her closed on its own. Rogue's eyes moved around wildly, but no other part of her body would move. "Looks like we have a visitor. Shall we play with her?" Jean asked Bobby.

"Oh yes we should," he replied.

* * *

TBC... Thanks for the reviews!!!!


End file.
